Do You Happen To Know How To Fly This Thing?
by The Impossible Slashtronaut
Summary: Eleven has regenerated into Twelve, the TARDIS is crashing, the Doctor can't get over the size of his eyebrows (or his unexpected new accent) and Clara isn't sure how to feel about any of this. Twelve, immediately post-regeneration. Contains spoilers for The Time of the Doctor. Contains eyebrows.


Well, that special destroyed me. Thanks, Moffat. But Capaldi is here, I am thrilled, and though it hurts to say goodbye to my beloved Eleven, Twelve is certainly going to become my new favorite. Here's how I think Twelve reacts to his new body... please read all of his dialogue in a Scottish accent. Enjoy!

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Clara's Doctor with the big sad eyes had transformed into a completely new face, one with impressive eyebrows at that.

"Kidneys! I've got new kidneys! And I don't like the color," exclaimed the new Doctor crossly.

"Of your kidneys?" Clara looked incredulously at the older-looking Scotsman flailing about the TARDIS console, too stunned to say anything further.

"We're crashing!" The new Doctor concluded. "Just stay calm… and by any chance, do you happen to know how to fly this thing?"

Clara just stared.

"Well, you're no use, then," muttered the Doctor. "Who are you, again? Regeneration sometimes makes me a tad forgetful."

"I'm Clara Oswald, I'm a school teacher at Coal Hill Secondary School –"

"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE," interrupted the Doctor, clearly ignoring the fact the TARDIS was crashing. "I once, long ago, had two companions who taught at Coal Hill. They taught my granddaughter, Susan Foreman."  
"So, let me get this straight, you're completely ignoring the fact that WE ARE CRASHING to tell me about your granddaughter?"

"Yes, yes I am. Did I not just tell you I have no bloody idea how to fly this thing?"

"Let me get this. She – the TARDIS – taught me once, back when I had to save you from getting stuck in a pocket universe inside a spooky manor." Clara did as best as she could to stabilize the TARDIS, as she had done all those months ago.

"So you are useful, then, Clara," the Doctor said. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to look in a mirror and see how my new body looks."

"Have fun with your new kidneys, then, Doctor. But afterwards, we'd better pop out and see where we've ended up." Clara half-smiled as the Doctor turned around and headed to the interior of the TARDIS. Clara was exasperated by this new persona. Where was the delightful, loveable man-child with the impressive chin and the rare but terrifying temper she used to fancy? Perhaps she could get used to him and his eyebrows…

The Doctor sprinted down the stairs, surprisingly agile for his somewhat older-looking body, and found his way into his TARDIS bathroom. He slammed the door and looked into the mirror.

"_Bloody Hell, I'm STILL not ginger,_" mused the Doctor bitterly, feeling his fluffy grey locks with his fingers. "And would you look at these eyebrows! They're straight off of an owl or something! These new hands are quite lovely, though…" He looked at his hands a bit closer in the mirror, then lifted up one of his legs for a better inspection. "And these legs are going to get some getting used to. Speaking of which," the Doctor unbuckled his belt and took a look under his trousers, "THIS will work out nicely, yes, it will! I'm still not liking the kidneys." He re-buckled his belt and looked back at his reflection. "Now let's see, ears… smallish, a bit flippy and uneven, but they're not as bad as they could have been. Nose, I've definitely had worse. No more giant chin of Rassilon… but bloody Hell, I simply CANNOT get over my eyebrows! How have I not fallen down from the sheer size of these bad boys?"

Clara knocked on the door of the bathroom. "You OK, Doctor?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just fine," replied the Doctor in his loud Scottish accent. "Oh, and I _LOVE_ the Scottish accent! I can't believe I haven't had one in so long. Thirteenth body, Twelfth Doctor, first time in a while I've had a bloody Scottish accent!"

"Enjoying yourself, I take it?" Clara said with a chuckle. "I'll meet you back up at the console when you're finished checking yourself out."

"See you up there, Clara." The Doctor smiled in the mirror.  
"Oh, this smile's a keeper." He looked over himself one last time, and grinned. He opened the door, and ran back up to the console. Grabbing Clara by the shoulder, he opened the TARDIS door and stepped outside.

"Let's see what this old new body can do."


End file.
